


Papa To The Rescue

by RTLUV



Series: Daddy, Papa, and Babies? [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adorable Fluff, Baby!Jay, Daddy!James, M/M, Papa!Seth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTLUV/pseuds/RTLUV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Only Papa Seth's POV.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Papa To The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Only Papa Seth's POV.

-Seth-

" Our baby boy is quite the handful" I hear my husband say as I come home after a long day with overtime. I undo my tie at the door as he stands there with his hands on his hips, looking tiredly at me. " What did he do?" I kick off my shoes and walk over to James and wrap my arms around him tightly. " It was a fight to get him to eat dinner, he is in timeout because he has been unruly all night." " How about at bath time?" " Hasn't happened, he was kicking and screaming about how he didn't want me to give him a bath." I watch as he runs his hand through his hair. " Go on to bed Daddy"' I hold him to my body and kiss him slowly, " Papa will be in charge of the baby tonight, you need a break babe." " Fine Sethy, I warn you though the boy is a little demon" I swat him lightly in the direction on the bedroom to send him to bed. " Such a meanie" he playfully says looking back at me and sticking his tongue out " Bed!" I sternly demand as I point to the bedroom, he closes the bedroom door slowly behind him. I go to the living room and see Jay siting on the stool. " C'mere Jay" I say as I sit down onto the couch and pat my lap. He quickly runs over and climbs onto my lap, " Daddy is a meanie Papa! He tried makein me eat gween beans and then he tried to make me take a baff when I didn't wanna" he looks up at me like he was the victim of some horrible treatment. " Jay you need to take a bath when me or Daddy says you need to, and you need to eat your green beans because they are good for you." He whines at me " I don't wanna though Papa" I card my fingers through his hair slowly, " I know bud, but sometimes we need to do stuff we don't want to that's just life." He pouts at me and and says " Okay Papa I will do stuff I need ta do more" I kiss the top of his head " There's my boy, now c'mon it's bath time" I carry him to his bedroom. " What would you like to wear tonight bud?" He smiles at the chance of getting to choose his outfit, I set him on the floor and he immediately runs to the bureau. He looks at all his clothes for a while, then grabs what he wants and puts them on his bed. "Up Papa!"  He demands holding up his arms, " Okay bossy, jeez you're so much like Daddy" I chuckle as I pick him up. He smiles at me " Not bossy Papa, jus' tellin you I wanna be carried" I kiss his cheek and carry him to the bathroom grabbing a towel on the way. I put him on the ground and run the bath, I help him remove his shirt and pants and stop the warm water. He takes of his underwear and climbs into the tub as he sits on his knees he reaches up for his loofa. I smile as he strains to reach it, " Here baby let Papa help" I take it off the hook and hand it to him "Fank you Papa" he smiles wide up at me." Close your eyes for the water Jay" he closes his eyes " Papa I has a question" Jay says as I pour the water over his head. "What would you like to know Jay? And please keep your mouth closed when I pour the water over your head I don't want it getting in your mouth." I grab the shampoo and pour it into my palm "Yes Papa" I start to rub it into his hair " Um can I pologize to Daddy? Cause I was naughty." I smile at him "If he is still awake bud, Daddy was tired when I got home" " Otay Papa" " Close your eyes bud" he obediently follows my instruction and I wash all the soap out of his hair. He quickly washes his body and pulls the plug, I pick him up out of the water and dry him with the towel. I carry him wrapped in the towel to his bedroom and get him dressed for bed. " Papa after you comb my hair can I go see if Daddy is 'wake?" I smile and comb his hair, till I find a large mat in his hair. " There is a big mat bud so this might hurt but I'm going to try and brush it out fast so it won't hurt as long okay?" He frowns " Yes Papa" and closes his eyes tightly. After the first few quick brushes of it he yelps out " Owwie Papa!" Eventually I work the mat out completely. He frowns at me " That really hurted" I pick him up and hug him " I know bud" I rub his back and carry him to James and I's bedroom. I slowly open the door and see James lying on his stomach reading a magazine on the bed with his pjs on. " Somebody wants to tell you something Daddy" he looks up as I say that and I set Jay on the bed. " What does somebody want to tell me?" He sits up and pulls Jay into his lap and kisses the top of his head. " That I sowwy Daddy, cause I was naughty" " Oh is that all? Well all is forgiven my little pumpkin" Jay giggles as James tickles him lightly. I sit next to them and James kisses me. " Now it's bedtime for all good little boys" Jay pouts as I say that. I stand up and kiss Jay on the top of his headend ruffle his wavy hair. I leave the room and grab Jay's teddy bear from his room then run back to mine. " Look who has come to join this sleepover" I hold the teddy out to Jay " Beary! Fank you Papa" I again ruffle his hair slightly and lay under the covers, James sets Jay on the bed and walks to the switch and turns off the light. I feel Jay get under the covers next to me, he lightly kisses my cheek, he whispers " Night night Papa" and lays down. I feel James lay on the other side of our son and I hear Jay whisper " Night night Daddy" I smile, our little boy is so precious. James leans over and kisses my cheek " Night honey" I kiss him back quickly " Night" After a minute I turn towards James and look at our baby. He is so cute when he is asleep, one of his little thumbs in his mouth and bear tucked under his small arm. I lightly rub Jay's side, he is just so adorable. I look over at James, into his eyes we share one thought I know we are sharing this same thought because his dark brown eyes look like they are having the same thought. The thought is I love our precious baby, and I'm happy to be sharing him with such a lovely husband.


End file.
